Elizabeth's Necklace
by hogwarts.single.rose
Summary: Elizabeth's parents die after Voldomort goes after her and a giant saves her and brings her to Hogwarts.There she learns who her grandparents are,her real name,who her friends are,and falls in love.i am taking down to rewrite!
1. InfoChapter 1:The Lie of a Lifetime

INFO/CHAPTER 1

THE LIE OF A LIFE TIME

Hello, my name is Elizabeth Kingston Black and im a witch!

Now I know what you might be thinking she's crazy right!

Well I can honestly tell you that I am not!

My life was fine until I was fifteen. I had the perfect family, friends, and life. I lived with my mother Sorrel Marie Black and father Clure Jacob Black. We were a happy family all in one house and my best friend Jane Karen Webster across the street from me.

One night it was Christmas Eve my mother and I were finishing decorating the tree while my father sat in his favorite chair reading the news paper for the millionth time with a face of disbelieve. My parents were both pure bloods and obviously you know now that I am too. I had asked my father all through out the day what was wrong for he was not looking at the muggle news paper but at the Daily Prophet. All he said to me was that it was none of my business and to help my mother even though every thing was finished. My mother also knew about what was in the news paper and even though she didn't look worried in front of me however when she thought I wasn't looking, looked like fainting.

That night there was a huge crash I came running down the stairs for I was already in bed ready to fall asleep. I walked into the living room to find my father lying dead on the floor. Then all of a sudden I heard screaming from my mother. Worried to get seen by the person who was killing my mother and all ready killed my father I hid behind the wall and poked my head out from behind to see what was going on. I saw my mother being held by the front of her shirt by a man with a dark cloak on so you couldn't see his face but only his long white hands one with his wand pointed at my mother and the other one holding her up. For the only reason I knew this was a man when he yelled at my mother "WHERE IS SHE!"

"I DON'T KNOWAND IM NOT TELLING YOU!" yelled my mother back at him tears staining her cheeks.

"YES YOU DO!" The man roared back

"Well if you wont tell me then I guess ill just have to kill you."

He threw my mother on the ground pulled up his hand with the wand in it and said the forbidden words that my father warned me were only to be used if my life was in danger.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

He screamed at my mother.

I almost blew my cover by squealing but covered my mouth as fast as possible. The man that I still didn't know who he was flew up the stairs running as fast as possible. A million things were running threw my mind at that time.

Who was he looking for?

Was it me!

Should I leave?

Or should I stay for my parents?

I decided that my parents would want me to leave as soon as possible because something inside of me was 100% sure that the girl he was looking for was me.

I ran to the door but then found the news paper my dad was looking at today I ran back to it and grabbed it. Then I ran to the door and flung it open.

I ran out not bothering to close the door behind knowing that if I turned back to it I would have no time to escape.

I ran all the way to the end of my street. I then saw someone coming up to me. I was frozen on the spot too scared to run from this man.

I met his eyes he was very tall and big with clothes that made him look like he has been living on the streets for years.

"Don't worry im here to help you now come wit me an quick." His voice was barely a whisper was whispering.

I knew that I probably shouldn't have listened to him but something in his voice was telling me that I could trust him.

The last thing that I saw was the news paper in my hand that in bold and in caps said:

WARNING! THE DARK LORD HAS NOW RETURNED!

When I woke up I was in a bed. I went to sit up but then I heard noises and decided to eaves drop.

"So professor Dumbledore what do ya suspect we do with her." For this was the man that had helped me escape my house I could tell from his voice.

"Well, honestly Hagrid the only thing I can think of is for her to attend Hogwarts, it seems the only safe place for her." This was obviously Dumbledore.

"Well ok if you're sure"

"Well since Voldomort is back and after Elizabeth the only way to protect her is to keep her here"

"Yes professor I'm not doubting ya, but why does you-know-who want her?" Replied Hagrid.

"To get to me of course" making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world and that Hagrid of all people should know.

"well Hagrid I think that I have come to trust you enough to let you know that this young girl that is sleeping in the bed next to us, the girl that voldomort wants to get to me, the one know as Elizabeth Kingston Black is not her real name, her real name is Elizabeth Christmas Dumbledore, other wise know as Elizabeth Crissy Dumbledore, my grand daughter."

"But Professor Dumbledore sir, I didn't know that you even had a kid?"

"Well I have kept it a secret seeing how my daughter never wanted me in her life after she became of age and disappeared on midnight on her seventeenth birthday."

"How did you know about Elizabeth? And how come your daughter left?"

"Hagrid, maybe I should start from the beginning from when my daughter Sorrel Marie Black started to resent me. But I'll have to ask that if you want to know the story do not interrupt or ask any questions until I am done with the story.

Hagrid gave a grunt as if to say I understand, fearing that if he even talked then that Dumbledore would decide not to share his past with him.

"It all started the day she turned eleven and started to go to Hogwarts. Her mother and I had started to work at Hogwarts a few years before then and were already at the school. Her mother was beautiful, kind, and of course the love of my life then and still is from this very day. Voldomort, who was already feared more than ever had still feared me and yet he was scared of me, would do anything possible to make me attack him and give him the chance to get close enough to me to kill me. Fearing for the life of my beautiful wife and young daughter who had barely started to live her life I decided to leave them to keep them safe. I had left a note to my wife to let her know why I had left, for she not try and look for me. The note I had left I have right here."

I opened up my eyes wide enough to see a wizard with a long white beard who I now knew as Dumbledore pull out a piece of parchment the was folded two times to resemble a square and had a bunch of wrinkles all over it as if it had been in his pocket every where he went for years and years. I had caught a glance at it before he handed it to Hagrid to read it. As I thought about what it said I remembered word by word. It had said:

My beloved, I love both you and Sorrel but I cannot stay any longer. Voldomort would do anything to get to me and if he found out we were married and had a daughter would take both of you and couldn't live with myself if he hurt either of you. Please tell Sorrel that I love her and will not forget about you. I will never stop loving you. Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

After Hagrid had finished reading he looked shocked. He folded the letter back up carefully not to rip it and put it in Dumbledore's hand his mouth still wide open.

Thinking that it was a good time to continue Dumbledore started to talk again.

"The next morning at one o'clock I got out of bed where my wife was fast asleep

and started to pack my belongings. I left this note on the bed where she would realize that I was not there in the morning and then went and evaporated to America."

Dumbledore then paused as if scared to continue but then decided it was best to.

"The next year I returned unmarried and resumed my place as head master. The woman that was my wife was shocked when I walked through the great hall and took my place in the head of house seat. I had been informed of all the students that weren't seventh years that had left the school while I was gone and learned that my daughter Sorrel had left at the end of the year for good. I had no idea where she was. Either they just said she left being too depressed to continue going to this school having had too many memories of me. Then, five years later I got a letter from her that had said exactly this.

He then pulled out another piece of parchment that looked the same as the other one only this one was in an envelope and Dumbledore read this one aloud.

"Dear Father,

I have been hearing for a few years that after you left my mother and me, you went back to the school a year later. I hope to never see you again and hope you do not look for me any more seeing as you have definitely come close by contacting my friends. I had wanted to continue going to school but could not stand to be any where near any one who talked about you and hear people talking behind my back and staring at me. When I turned fourteen I got married and had a daughter named Elizabeth Christmas Dumbledore but I have legally changed her middle name, and her last name is after her father just like mine. She looks a lot like mother but also has your eyes. I wish she didn't have to grow up not knowing her grandparents but I want to protect her from getting hurt like me and mother did. I hope you're not talking to mother seeing as how you didn't see what happened the first day of school and saw you had left us.

Your daughter,

Sorrel Marie Dumbledore

(p.s. attached is a picture of Elizabeth asleep and another one awake just so you know what she looks like)"

After Dumbledore read these words he then started to talk again.

"So then me and her mother went on pretending that we were never together and only talked if needed to about business."

Dumbledore then stopped and it was obvious that he was done with his story.

"So any questions Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ya, who was your wife?" Asked Hargid curiously

"Well Hagrid, I don't think I am going to tell you that just yet"

I then decided that I should then let them know that I was awake now well aware of the fact that Dumbledore was my grandfather.

I opened my eyes and sat up. They both turned around to look at me. I decided to not let them know that I had heard everything and pretend to be clueless.

"Well miss Black it seems you are now awake, are you feeling alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, fine thank you, where are we?" I asked him.

"We are in the hospital wing you blacked out last night miss." Said Hagrid

"Yes, very well, but what happened last night after I blacked out?"

I asked clearly either having missed that part of their conversation for I was still asleep or they had not discussed that yet.

"Well Miss Black after you had blacked out Hagrid over here had helped you onto his broom to bring you here and help you with your injuries." Dumbledore had finished talking. He obviously didn't know she was listening in on their conversation for then he introduced both him and Hagrid.

"This Miss Black is Hagrid and Hagrid this is Elizabeth Black." Stated Dumbledore.

"Hello, nice to meet ya" said Hagrid holding out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and was shocked by how big his hand was, for his hand had taken mine and made it look like he was gripping the air.

"Hello nice to meet you too." I squeaked back.

"And I Miss Black am the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore but you can call me Professor Dumbledore."

He held out his hand and I took it.


	2. Chapter 2:Undecided

CHAPTER 2

UNDECIDED

I looked in front of me at the double doors for it was time for dinner and more importantly time to get sorted into my house.

All of a sudden it hit me. All of the pain, the memories, and the fact that the only family I had left was my grandfather and possibly grandmother.

I had remembered everything.

*** FLASHBACKS

BANG!

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"I DON'T KNOW AND IM NOT TELLING YOU!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"Don't worry I'm here to help you, now come with me, and quick."

WARNING THE DARK LORD HAS NOW RETURNED!

*** END OF FLASHBACK

I then felt a jolt of pain and sorrow flow all through my body.

I was about to let a tear fall when I heard Dumbledore's voice echo through the walls of the great hall that she was about to enter in a matter of seconds.

"SILENCE" the voice was clear and you could tell who had spoken these words… Dumbledore.

"Welcome to the great halls for your first day of classes. Now we have another fifth year that will be getting sorted before the first years."

The doors to the great hall opened to reveal four long tables and a lot of students cheering. I then looked up to see my Dumbledore grinning at me for he was in the front of the other teachers clapping. Every teacher was standing and clapping all smiling wide for obviously knowing who I was to Dumbledore, except one teacher who was standing but only as if he were forced to and not a small hint of emotion on his face only as if he were bored.

I smiled at Dumbledore at started to slowly walk up the middle of the great hall.

Now one might think that I would be mad at Dumbledore for what he did to my family but I was not. For I felt a wave of happiness wash over me when I saw him for I always wanted a grandfather.

DUMBLEDORES P.O.V

I was so happy to see Elizabeth walk through the hall for she was blood. I already loved her for she was my Elizabeth, my granddaughter and I was all too proud to call her just that.

I looked over to see Minerva McGonagall smiling madly and almost letting tears slip from her eyes as she watched her granddaughter walk up to the front of the room for Minerva was my wife and my daughters mother and yet she had never gotten to see Elizabeth in person the last time she saw her face was ten years ago when she got the exact same photos I did when Elizabeth was one. I had looked over to Hagrid for after we left Elizabeth to get ready for dinner told him not to tell her about me and told every other teacher that knew that it was my wish to tell her.

NORMAL P.O.V

As I walked up to the stool I was nervous. Nervous about everything.

As I approached the stool I couldn't help but wonder if my grandmother still worked at this school.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. Next to me was a lady with a hat in her hand she looked pleased to see… me?

She took the hat and put it on my head all of a sudden it started to talk to me.

"Well looks like we have a very…different girl here today. Well, before I begin to sort any one I am going to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

Ill eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Sorting Hat finished singing and every one including me burst out into laughter and clapping.

"Now let the sorting begin!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

"Well let's see, you are definitely not a Hufflepuff… but you could be a wonderful Ravenclaw, for you are a very smart girl. Or perhaps Gryffindor, for you are also very brave… I'm not sure you would also be a fantastic slytherin for you are very sneaky and cunning…. I would have to say…..GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat was finished talking and a rush of relief over whelmed me. The Gryffindor table burst into applause. The Sorting Hat was removed from my head and I got off the stool and ran over to my house table and sat down next to a boy with glasses on and messy dark brown hair. "Hello my name is Elizabeth Black what's yours?" I asked the boy.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you, this is Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger we're in our fifth year also." The boy replied smiling. I knew this would be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3:Singled In

CHAPTER 3

SINGLED IN

I was content. I watched as the hat talked with its mysterious voice. I was Happy. I couldn't believe that in one day I had found out I had a grandfather and grandmother, got into the best house, and also gotten three of the best friends anyone could have.

I looked up to the professor who was expressionless and stared at him; he was already looking at me intently when I looked up. The professor looked at me and I looked back and for some strange reason it felt right.

"Elizabeth?" said Hermione.

"Yea?" I said as I broke the gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Of course I am." I answered.

I looked up to the professors again and looked around I smiled at Dumbledore when he looked at me. He smiled at me and winked. My mother had been right, not only did I look like her and father but I also looked like my grandfather, but only if you tried to compare us, otherwise you never would have guessed we could have been related.

I then looked to his right and saw McGonagall smiling at me. This had puzzled me. I smiled back happy to see Dumbledore wasn't the only one who was glad I was here. Perhaps she knew who I was to Dumbledore. The thought then flew threw my mind, at first I didn't catch it but then it caught on like a wild fire. Thoughts were racing threw my mind. No, she couldn't be. I looked over to her once again. She was still looking at me. I touched my face trying to think of how much we looked alike of how Dumbledore wouldn't tell Hagrid that she still worked here or not. I then realized that I had a look of horror on my face when Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me worried. I looked up at the head table once more to see that McGonagall and Dumbledore both looking at me worried too. I knew I looked like both of them now. I pointed at them and then they noticed that I finally figured it out. They looked shocked. I then stood up and walked up to the head table Harry, Ron, and Hermione all watching me. When I got to them I just starred. I was happy but couldn't get the look of shock off of my face. They were still watching me probably hoping I wouldn't make a scene. I then just backed away backwards still staring. And sat down again. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, im perfect" I answered finally managing to turn my face in to a better expression and a smile on my face. As I had said before, I was content and I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4:Don't break even

CHAPTER 4

DON'T BREAK EVEN

When dinner was over the prefects told me they would take me but Harry, Hermione, and Ron said that they didn't mind taking me on a tour. When everyone but the four of us, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and the man that didn't show any emotion on his face that I now knew as Severus Snape were the only ones in the great hall. My grandparents came up to me.

"I think we should talk about this the three of us." Dumbledore said looking at me. They were now both right in front of me, side by side. My friends were going to leave but I told them to stay.

"We don't want you to be disappointed in us Elizabeth." McGonagall said her head down with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm not. Im definitely shocked, but never was disappointed by what you did or who you are. Im happy wouldn't have it any other way." I said smiling at them.

McGonagall lifted her head and smiled at me and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dumbledore was too.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Like I said I'm happy and wouldn't have it any other way" I said smiling at them.

"Can I hug you?" McGonagall asked smiling and crying tears of joy.

"Of course grandma." I replied. She then hugged me for the first time in her life.

When she was done I turned around to see looks of shock on my friends' faces.

"What, you've never hugged your grandmother before?" I asked them.

I was still smiling.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

I then broke down laughing.

"You should see your face Ron!" I exclaimed

I turned around again and walked past my grandparents to see professor Snape with a shocked face too.

"Well obviously you weren't one of the professors to find out now were you?" I said moving my hand up and down in front of his face, but he never blinked once, he just stood there staring straight.

"I have to go finish up making potions for poppy." He said as he exited the great hall.

I sighed. It seemed like they noticed because a smile was playing at the edge of their lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Harry replied "we just think it's funny how you fancy a professor."

"I don't fancy the professor, I was just wondering what a poor excuse that was to leave." I answered half truthfully.

"Well time for that tour now guys, see you tomorrow grandma, grandpa" I said to them as I left the great hall with my friends.

They showed me around the whole school, the tower, the Quiditch Pitch, and where all of our classes were.

The last thing they showed me was the Common Room. The password for that day was apparently Caput Draconis.

We all walked in and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes I was ready to go to bed.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed, night guys" I said as I stood up.

"Ya me too, see you in the morning" Hermione said as she stood up too. "I'm coming with you." She said facing me.

We walked into the room her and I shared with this other girl who was already asleep.

"Night Hermione" I said as I put on my pj's and got into bed.

But that night there were three things I was absolutely positive about.

First, Snape was my potions professor.

Second, there was a part of him

and I didn't know how great that part might be

That wondered about me.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably

in love with him.

That night I fell asleep dreaming about the potions professor, while a smile was playing on my lips while I slept.


	5. Chapter 5:Fallen for you

CHAPTER 5

FALLEN FOR YOU

The next day I woke up to find a box on my bed. When I opened it, it had a letter saying to meet them at 11:00 PM that night at the lake and in the box was also a necklace. It was beautiful! It was all diamonds upon the letter 'E'.

I then went to the Great Hall with the necklace on. When I walked in and sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Luna they were all talking. They looked up to say good morning to me but instead ended up looking at the necklace instead.

"Where did you get that!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was a gift; someone wants me to meet them tonight at eleven o'clock. It was in a box with the note." I said back smiling.

"It looks like you've got a secret admirer Elizabeth!" George said smiling at me.

"Ya, I guess I do."

The whole day I was looking forward to that night. It was a Sunday so we had no classes. After breakfast I had gone to the library with Hermione and Ginny. I checked out a book about potions and another about defensive spells. I had to admit that I was obsessed with any kind of books from text books to fiction books. After that we went upstairs to the Common Room and Hermione and I sat down to read while Ginny went to find Lavender. When it was 8:00 I was almost done with the potions book when Ginny came back with Lavender.

"You're still reading you guys! God, you're almost done with your books! Come on Elizabeth it's too late to save Hermione but I might be able to save you from becoming obsessed with learning if I get you away now. Let's go upstairs to get ready for 11:00." Ginny brought me upstairs, nearly breaking my arm trying to get me up.

"So what are you going to wear?" she asked while laying on her bed pulling out a magazine.

"I don't know I was just going to wear my school robes." I said closing the door behind me.

"What! No way, let me pick out your outfit!" She rolled off the bed and ran to the closet. She yanked out a brown leather jacket, a white long sleeve shirt for me, and dark brown and blue jeans, which were all from her closet.

"Why do I have to wear your clothes?"

"Because yours are all ugly…no offense." She said looking over the clothes she pulled out.

"None taken" I said, the sarcasm was obvious.

She smirked at me. She then went to my closet this time and pulled out a pair of brown boots that my dad got me because I was secretly obsessed with country everything.

"These will go perfect" she handed me the outfit and told me to try it on.

When I was done I came out.

"Perfect" she said smiling.

I went back in the closet to change.

When I got back out she was gone but Hermione was there instead.

"Where'd she go?" I asked her. She was sitting on her bed reading a new book.

"She went to dinner with Lavender. I came here to wait for you." She said never looking up from her book.

"Ok thanks" I said.

I looked at my watch and it was already 9:00. I couldn't believe I spent an hour up here with Ginny just picking out my outfit.

We then went down to the Great Hall.

"Where are Fred and George?" I asked Ginny when me and Hermione sat down.

"I don't know they just said they had to do something and then left." She answered.

I then piled a bunch of food on my plate. I talked to Hermione and a little bit of Ginny but was mostly distracted by wondering about who gave me the diamond necklace.

It had to be someone who had a lot of money because it was diamonds and it had to have been bought especially for her because it had her initial on it.

After dinner Ginny brought me upstairs to get dressed. She wanted to do my hair and makeup too but I told her that I didn't care what I looked like.

When I was done I left the Common Room and went outside. I noticed that all of the getting ready was for nothing and glad I didn't let Ginny do my hair and makeup because I realized no one was showing up. I looked next to the lake and saw a box lying there on the ground.

I walked up to it and knelt on the ground picking it up. I opened it and saw a beautiful diamond charm that was an 'L'.

I then looked into the box and pulled out a note. I unfolded it and it said…

Dear Elizabeth,

I hoped you like the necklace and this charm. They were picked out just for you.

Now I hope you realize by now that you will be getting a note with every present I give you. That will lead you to the end eventually. Ok, so the next present will be inside the Great Hall hanging from something small. Go there at 12:00 tomorrow night… but the gift will disappear at 12:30 if you do not get it by then.

Good Luck,

Your very secretive admirer.

I then put the charm on my necklace so that it had two letters on it, 'EL'. Now I knew what was going on. Every gift would be a letter and would eventually spell out my name and when my name was spelled out they would reveal who they were. I was excited! Now I knew that I liked this person even though I didn't know who it was and I was falling for him. Falling for him hard!


	6. Chapter 6:Potions

CHAPTER 6

POTIONS

The next morning I woke up and got dressed thinking about the previous night. When I got back upstairs Hermione and Ginny were still awake waiting for me to tell them about what had happened. But I told them that I would the next night because I had been tired.

That morning after getting dressed I went to the Great Hall ready for my day of lessons. As I walked up to the table I noticed Hermione and Ginny stand up really quick.

"So tell us everything!" shouted Ginny

"Tell us what?" asked Ron as I sat down next to Ginny with Ron across from me, Harry on his left and Hermione on his right.

"Elizabeth had went to the lake last night at eleven, remember!" said Ginny to Ron

Just then Fred and George walked in and Fred sat next to me as George sat next to Ginny.

"So what happened when you showed up at the lake? Who was there!" Ron exclaimed

Now Fred and George were listening intently.

"Well, when I got there no one was there so then I realized that no one was coming when…"

"Wait, so it was a trick?" asked Ron cutting me off

"Shut up Ronald! Let her finish!" shouted Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione" I said facing her.

"So when I realized that no one was coming I knew that because I saw the same exact box like the one that was on my bed…" I continued with my story about the night before. I showed them the note and the 'L' that was now right next to the 'E', attached to the necklace.

"WOW" said Ron with his mouth open wide while he was staring at me.

"Yup" I said "wow"

After breakfast we went to our first class for the day. I walked into potions to see that the professor was at his desk looking down at papers that looked like he was all grading…T's.

"No surprise there" I said under my breath.

"Everyone settle down and open your books to page 356 and read the chapter and when you are done I would like you to start your homework which is to write a ten page essay on what that chapter is about." He finished his sentence, sitting back down at his desk to give more bad grades.

This was our second week at school now and I already loved potions but a little of the reason was because I was in love with the teacher that taught it.

Professor Snape looked up at me with his mouth wide open.

"Miss Black could you come up here… NOW." He said staring at me.

I walked up to his desk. Everyone thought my last name was Black because we didn't want the whole school to know yet.

"Yes professor what is it" I said to him now standing in front of his desk looking down at him.

"I will not have cheating in my class" he answered me still looking straight at me.

I was confused why did he think I was cheating?

"Why do you think im a cheater Professor?" He then picked up the paper that was now on top of all the others. He then handed it to me.

I took the paper out of his hand. On the top of it in ink it said my name and under it, it had an O.

"Yes …and?" I asked the professor. I was always great at potions.

"Cheating off of Miss. Granger is not acceptable in my class unless you were looking for a detention Miss Black." He said back to me now standing up but still behind his desk.

"I didn't cheat Professor" I said "I've always been good at potions."

"Very well then Miss Black you can keep your grade but you have detention with me for a week." He replied

"What, why!" I asked.

"For talking back to your Professor" he then said with a smirk now sitting down at his desk.

I turned around and saw Malfoy across the room smirking at me.

I scowled at him and then returned back to my seat to finish the chapter and get started on my homework.

By the end of my class I had finished six out of ten pages of my homework.

"Miss. Black can I see you so we can discuss your punishment."

I walked over to the professor's desk to get my detention time.

"You will come to this room at eleven o'clock and spend an hour for detention cleaning it.

"Yes professor" I answered leaving the dungeons to go to my next class.


	7. Chapter 7:Welcome to detention!

CHAPTER 7

WELCOME TO DETENTION!

That night I was in the Common Room, reading the second book that I got from the library with Hermione. I then looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:55 PM. I packed up my bag really fast and ran the whole way done to the Dungeons.

"You're late" said Snape when I burst through the door. I looked at the clock and it said 11:01.

"Sorry Professor" I said, standing in the middle of the class room.

"Tonight you will be spending the whole hour cleaning the desks, floor, and setting up the cauldrons for tomorrow's lesson. Tomorrow you will be doing the potion that we did in class that day, to make sure you did it right, on Wednesday you will be cleaning out all of the shelves and dusting off the potions, on Thursday you will be cleaning my chambers, and on Friday you will be coming to the class room again to copy word for word a chapter from your text book and then write a six page report on it. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" I said a little bit confused.

"Would you like me to write down a schedule for you Miss Black?"

He obviously saw the confused look on my face.

"No sir, I think I will be able to after my Detention" I said turning my self to the first desk and putting my bag down on the seat. I took out my wand to get the supplies.

Accio cleaning supplies" I said. Suddenly a mop in a bucket of water came flying out of the closet and a bunch of rags came flying threw the air and landed on my face.

I looked at Snape and it looked like he was smiling?

Snape doesn't smile! I thought to my self.

I took the rags off of my face and walked over to the other side of the room and took some cleaning spray and sprayed the desk.

When I was done with all of the desks I looked at my watch. It was already 11:30!

I quickly took out the mop and started to mop up the floor.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get done Miss. Black?" Snape had a quill in his hand and was looking down at his paper.

Probably giving everybody T's. I said in my head with a smirk on my face.

"No reason Sir, just want to get finished that's all." I said but the real reason is because I needed to get to the Great Hall and get to the box in time.

I continued to mop the floor and when I was done moved on to get the cauldrons from the closet that the cleaning supplies came from.

"Sir?" I asked coming out of the closet "there are no cauldrons in the closet"

"That's because they are all in the closet at the end of the hallway on the 2nd floor." He replied still not looking up from the papers.

"Great" I said, you could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

I walked out of the Dungeons and out in to the hallway. I walked up the stair case and came to the 1st floor. I then saw a blue light coming from one of the class rooms. I walked up to it and looked threw the window. I saw a person sitting at one of the desks staring straight ahead. Just as I was about to open the door to ask what they were doing they turned all the way around in there chair so fast you didn't have time to say "Snitch" I gasped at what I saw. It was Professor Trelawney and she was staring straight ahead with her eyes open as if she was in shock. I had heard about this before from Harry he had told me about her seeing things and about how she predicted his future in his third year. I had thought she had seen me I gasped and jumped back but she had gotten up out of her chair and headed straight passed the door with her finger raised and shaking.

I them looked away and ran up the next stair case to the 2nd floor. When I got to the top of the stair case I was panting. I hunched over holding my stomach while still breathing heavily.

When I finally was breathing normally I went to the end of the hallway and to the closet. When I opened the door I found about 50 cauldrons. I didn't know how many I would need and I didn't want to waist more time coming to get more so I decided to take all of them.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I said. Then the cauldrons rose up into the air and in front of me.

I then walked all the way down to the dungeons and opened the door. When I looked in to the dungeons I saw the professor still in the same position as the way I had left him. He looked like a statue.

I then put down the cauldrons onto the floor with a flick of my wand. I looked down at my watch and it said 11:45. I only had 15 more minutes left and then I could go get my box.

It wasn't the fact that I got a diamond charm every time I found a box. It was the fact that someone in this school actually took their time to write a note for me at all that made me want to get to the box. The diamonds were just a plus.

I set up all of the cauldrons onto the tables' one for each. When I was done there were ten cauldrons left I put them in the closet along with the cleaning supplies.

"Im done now professor, may I leave?"

"Yes you may Miss. Black" he said now looking up to observe my work. "And, If you are late for a detention again you will be spending not just and hour doing your work do I make myself clear?" he asked standing up.

"Crystal" I replied leaving the dungeons with my bag on my shoulder.

It wasn't that I didn't like him anymore but I knew that I didn't love him any more I always knew he was mean and that's not why but it seemed that every day I liked my admirer more and a certain Professor less.


	8. Chapter 8:welcome to detention again!

Chapter 8

Welcome to detention…again!

The next morning when I woke up and got ready I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a Tuesday so we had classes. It was around 7:00 AM so no one except for a few students and staff was there. I had woken up because I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. As I sat down to eat I remembered the nightmare.

FLASHBACK

It was dark and I was in an empty classroom. I looked around to find out what room it was. I found a shelf and opened it. Inside it there were potions ingredients. Ok it was Snapes classroom. Why would I be in here? I turned and took the seat at a chair at the other side of the room. It was then that I noticed that all the desks were gone and the middle of the room was cleared of everything. Then the door from the hallway opened and in walked a man that had a hooded cloke and a mask on. After he entered there were six more that followed with the same attire. All of the people stood in a big circle with there heads facing straight. Then there was a pop and someone stepped out of the fire place. Voldemort! I thought. He walked into the middle of the circle and faced the first man.

"Hello Severus so good to see you again" he sneered.

"You too my Lord" He said

"Welcome everyone to this gathering to welcome a new member to us. Welcome Draco Malfoy." Just then Draco Malfoy walked in and stood opposite Voldemort.

"Everyone take off your masks and kneel." He said. Everyone took off there masks and knelt as he said. I gasped. There was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissia Malfoy, Dolohov, Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus snape! Snape was a death eater!

"Give me your left arm" he told Draco. Draco held out his left arm for him. Voldemort took his arm and pushed up his sleeve. He then put his wand to Draco's arm and started to talk in parseltongue. Then there was a bright light and Dracos screamed.

END OF FLASHBACK

When I was done eating I went to my classes. They went by in a blur by the time dinner came around I was still thinking about the dream. I finally dismissed it as nonsence and stopped tinking about it. When dinner was over I went up to my room to read. When it was 10:30 I decided to head down to detention. When I got there I knocked.

"come in" he called. When I got in I picked up a cauldron and took the ingredience that I needed to make the potion. When I got done it was only 11:30 so he decided to have me help him grade some of the first years papers for a while. When I was halfway done with the pile I decided to ask him a question.

"Professor can I ask you a wuestion?" I asked

"that depends what question it is miss. Black" he sneered back not looking up from his papers.

"have you ever had a secret admirer?" I asked him. He looked up at me shocked.

"miss. Black that is way to personal for me to answer why do you want to know?" he asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"well I have one and I wanted to know how to find out who it is as soon as possible so since I know that your good at figuring things out I was wondering if you cold help me find out." I said as qickly as posible

"miss. Black I am your professor not your bloody friend Potter why don't you ask him. Now finish that stack and get out as soon as you are done!" he raised his voice with each word. I quickly looked down and finished I was down I grabbed my bag and ran out. When I got to my rooms I started to about what his problem was. While I was thinking I fell asleep. That night I had the same nightmare as last night.


End file.
